l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Clã Escorpião
|image1=Scorpion 2.png |campeão=Bayushi Shoju |famílias=Família Bayushi Família Shosuro Família Soshi Família Yogo |motto=''“Eu serei o seu vilão, Hantei.”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 17 }}O Clã Escorpião é um dos sete Grandes Clãs, tendo sido fundado pelo Kami Bayushi. The Great Clans Clã Escorpião Dever Considerado como A Mão Oculta do Imperador, o Grande Clã mais leal ao Império Esmeralda, o Escorpião seria a última esperança de Rokugan quando a Escuridão caísse, protegendo o Império por quaisquer meios necessários, tais como mentir, roubar, trapacear, ou usar chantagens, venenos ou sabotagens. O resto de Rokugan os considera vilões. Bayushi fundou o Clã Escorpião com um propósito simples: desonrar a eles mesmos para que os outros pudessem viver honorávelmente. Portanto, não é a duplicidade o sinal mais claro do método de Bayushi, mas o pragmatismo. O Clã mantém uma vasta rede de espiões e informantes, e seus membros são extremamente habilidosos em utilizar os recursos que os outros utilizam para tentar espioná-los. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 140 O Escorpião tanto mantém os outros clãs unidos contra ele quanto os mantém divididos para que nenhuma coalizão possa se sobrepor ao Imperador, o que fez com que o clã conquistasse muitos inimigos ao longo dos séculos. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Exército Comandantes do Escorpião se valem de engôdos no campo de batalha, confundindo batedores inimigos, espalhando falsos planos de guerra, enviando exércitos antagônicos para direções divergentes, revelando a força do Escorpião apenas quando é chegada a hora de sacar as espadas. Os próprios batedores do Escorpião recebem treinamento impecável, apoiados por uma rede de espiões e informantes que se alastra por classes e postos, campo e palácio. Em batalha, o Escorpião atua com exércitos bem treinados e em geral bastante tradicionalistas, remontando práticas tanto do Clã Leão quanto do Clã Garça, forças aparamentadas para confrontos tanto dentro quanto fora do campo de batalha. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 58 Máscaras Todos os samurais do Escorpião usam máscaras, para esconder suas feiçoes e emoções dos outros. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Famílias do Clã Escorpião O Escorpião possui quatro famílias, os Shosuro, os Soshi, os Yogo e a Família Bayushi, que é a governante. Cada uma dessas famílias se especializa em uma forma diferente de engodo, usando máscaras em uma promessa esplícita de sua duplicidade. Propriedades Notáveis * Cidade da Mão Aberta * Beiden * Kyûden Bayushi * Shiro no Shosuro * Shiro no Soshi * Shiro Yogo * Shimomura * Toshi Ranbo (sob administração do Escorpião) * Ryokô Owari Toshi * Bosque do Traidor * Jardins Shosuro Escolas O Clã Escorpião possui as seguintes escolas: * Infiltrador Shosuro (Cortesão) * Manipulador Bayushi (Cortesão) * Ilusionista Soshi (Shugenja, Cortesão, Shinobi) * Preservador Yogo (Shugenja) * Yogo Wardmaster (Shugenja) Campeão do Clã Escorpião O Campeão do Clã Escorpião, conhecido como o Mestre dos Segredos e Mentiras, é o líder do Clã Escorpião. As seguintes personalidades foram Campeões do Clã Escorpião conhecidas: Categoria:Clã Escorpião Categoria:Líderes do Clã Escorpião Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão